universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
MegaMan X
On-Screen Appearance Teleportation X teleports in. Special Attacks Super Lawl Neutral B - X-Buster Tap the special attack button will make X fire a plasma bullet, dealing minimal damage. Hold the special move key to charge energy for a more powerful shot. Also, if you do aerial shots, you can only fire either the plasma bullet, or the fully charged shot. You can walk, and jump while holding, but can't double jump. There are four stages of charge depending on how long the key is held down for: *First Stage deals 5%-7%. *Second Stage deals 9%-11%. *Third Stage deals 11%-13%. #Spear Shot - Fires a small, weak fast-moving buster that an pierce though opponents. #Plasma Shot - Fires a slow, big buster that deals heavy damage, which also leaves a flashing orb of plasma that causes continuous damage for 3 seconds. After a full charge, X cannot charge it again until 10 seconds. Side B - Lightning Web X fires an electrically-charged web that travels a preset distance before it opens up and stays in place, and acts like a wall for a short period of time. It can stun an opponent, and deals 5% damage. By holding B, X fires the web that networks out to another eight that can the opponent for a few seconds and cause continuous damage, but the nets cannot be climbed. #Strike Chain - Releases a chain with a hook that can grab an opponent and pulls X. He can also use this to crab on walls. By holding B, it fires a bigger chain with long distance. #Ice Burst - Shoots out an ice block with three shards of ice in a spread pattern. If the ice block hits the ground, X can use it as a stepping stone for a short period of time. By holding B, X sends out ice spikes in the wake behind him when dashing or jumping and lasts for a few seconds. Up B - Rising Fire X raises his arm in the air and shoots a fireball upwards. Its good against mid-air opponents, but since the projectile is shot upward, it has no horizontal range. By holding B, X can peform a flaming shoryuken, giving three hits. In the air, he uses his charged up move instead. #Wing Spiral - Sends out a whirlwind upward that deals multiple damage, but the uppercut has very limited vertical range. By holding B, he sends out a horizontal tornado that increases size. #Bubble Splash - Fires a stream of bubbles that float in an upwards arc for a moment before bursting. By holding B, X is surrounded by a ring of bubbles that can be used as a "shield" to damage opponents for a short period of time, he can also jump a little higher. Down B - Armor of Light X equips his armor from the first game for 10 seconds. In this state, the damage taken by opponents is reduced by 25%, he can air dash, hurts opponents with his helmet when jumping, and gains his second buster when, fully charged, fires two buster shots for each cannon that deals from 20% to 30% damage. #Gaea Armor - The Gaea Armor makes X move much slower, and he can't use normal attacks, but he can walk on spikes and cling to walls. His X-Buster only has two levels of charge, the second level fires a large and powerful Gaea Shot with less range. His defense is increased to 40% and lasts for 15 seconds. #Blade Armor - Makes X move faster and allows him to peform the Mach Dash, which he can go in 4 directions and he has super armor during the beginning. However his defense is reduced to 20%, and his Buster is not as strong as the X-Buster, but the saber is, in fact holding Up while charging, he swings his buster that unleashes a saber slash that covers more range and deals more damage. He can also use this in the air. It lasts for 10 seconds. Final Smash - Ultimate Strike X equips his Ultimate Armor and began to uses his Nova Strike attack. If he hit 1 to 3 opponents, he will sends them into the air and X lands, then fires a multi-hitting beam from his buster, dealing huge knockback. EWBR Revival Neutral B - Lighting Web X fires an electrically-charged spider web forward onto his opponents. The Web travels in a present distance before it opens up and form into the wall. Afterward, it’s can help you balance upward for extra height. Once you hold B and release the web, the Lightning Web started to form into eight networks. Opponents that are trapped in this web suffer rapid damages with the web before disappear for a few seconds. Side B - Ground Hunter X fire a robotic stingray onto the ground, before moving forward onto his opponents. The drone traveling along the stage before it attacks its opponents for small damage and knockback rating. Up to three Ground Hunters can be present on the stage at a time, and they can all be commanded to fall at the same time. When charged, you can fire a large energy stingray drone that travels straight across the screen for extra damage and knockback rating. Up B - Rising Fire  X leap forward as he launches a fireball upward onto his opponents. When press, you simply shoot a fireball upward, with deal medium fire damage with possible afterburn. But when charged, you perform a flaming uppercut for easy recovery, greater fire damage, and greater chance of the afterlife. The uppercut also launched a big, powerful fireball after the uppercut is done. Down B - Frost Tower X creates a giant tower of ice around him. When inside The Frost Tower, it’s can protect you from enemies by damaging or destroying them if they make contact with it. However, projectiles can just go through the ice block and can potentially hit you. When used mid-air, the Frost Tower and yourself will drop down before landing hard on the stage, damaging opponents easily for heavy knockback and a chance to freezing your opponents. Final Smash - Ultimate Strike X equip the Ultimate Armor onto his opponents. After he can equip, he's performed Nova Strike. Any opponents who make onto X will get send upward before he firing a powerful beam from his X Blaster. Afterward, the Final Smash ended as X unequipped his Ultimate Armor. This Final Smash easily causes massive damage and major knockback onto anyone who gets trapped by this Final Smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Peforms a fakeout Hadokken. If the Armor of Light is used, he can peform an actual attack that deals only 4% damage, but has insane amount of knockback. To peform it, use the Street Fighter command input (down, diagonally down and left, then Taunt). Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he is eventually promoted to S-Class. X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Sends outs his Saber and swings once. *Dash Attack - Speed Burner: Fire surrounds X that deals fire damage and dashes faster. *Forward tilt - Metal Anchor: Throws an anchor-like projectile that bounces on the floor for 2 seconds, or it hits something. *Up tilt - Chameleon Sting: Fires three green beams that goes in 3 directions. *Down tilt - Double Cyclone: Sends out two energy spheres tthat curve upwards. *Side Smash - Spike Ball: Fires a green-coloured spike ball before it returns. *Up Smash - Ray Arrow: Send out five beams straight up. *Down Smash - Crystal Wall: Creates a large crystal barrier left and right at the same time. If the opponent is close, he/she will be send flying. The crystals can also defend X from projectiles. Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Frost Tower: Creates a giant block of ice surrouding X before it dissapears. *F-Air - Thunder Dancer: Shoots out a short-range thunderbolt. *B-Air - Spin Wheel: Sends out a saw-like disc while turning. *U-Air - Meteor Rain: Fires an orb of water upwards, that bounces down from ceilings. *D-Air - Ground Fire: Shoots a circular flame down that shoots other fireballs. Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - Punches the opponent's head *Forward Throw - Throws and fires his charged up buster. *Back Throw - Throws back and fires his charged up buster. *Up Throw - Shining Ray: Throws up, then sends out a burst of light upward that spreads into eight directions of light rays. *Down Throw - X throws down, then fires his charged up Buster. Other Attacks *Ledge attack: *100% ledge attack: *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Gear Victory Music Mega Man X4 - Victory Theme (as Zero) Kirby Hat Zero's helmet and ponytail. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Sub-Tank Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man X Category:Heros Category:Reploid Category:Sorta Human Category:Young Adult Category:Male Category:Badass Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Project X Zone Category:Super Lawl Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Super KRC Bros Brawl Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:DBX Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:OneyPlays Played Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers